Laser leveling tools or levelers are generally used in construction industry. A conventional laser leveling tool comprises a frame, a pendulum universally suspended on the frame and defining a vertical plumb line, and at least one laser beam emitter mounted on the pendulum for emitting a laser plane which is projected onto an object to form a straight laser line, serving as a plumb or horizontal line for facilitating operation during construction or remodeling.
Current laser leveling tools generally only have a plumb and/or horizontal line generating function, which cannot meet all requirements in construction or remodeling operations.
For example, there are occasions that oblique lines with certain slopes should be generated. The slopes may include, such as the slope of a handicap ramp, the slope of a drainage pipe, or the slopes of other architectural features. In these cases, a laser leveling tool does not help; rather, a digital leveler or other means is generally used for generating such oblique lines. However, the position requirement of these sloped lines may be challenging when these lines are required on irregular surfaces or on exterior inaccessible heights such as a roof line of a house. In most cases, more than one person is needed to generate such lines.
Further, in some cases, the slope of an existing construction needs to be measured, such as the slope of a drainage pipe or the grading of a ramp. In these cases, a digital leveler, not a laser leveling tool, is needed but the measurement is made locally because it is limited by the length of the leveler.
It is thus highly desired to have a multifunction tool which has at least the functions described above: leveling, oblique line generating, and oblique angle measuring.